(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor with a permanent magnetic rotor supported in a rotatable manner around a central axis, a wound stator with a cylindrical stator winding, claw poles arranged perpendicular in reference to the disc-shaped stator plates and arranged around the central axis and connected to a tubular return ring, connected to the stator plates free of play.
The most frequently used way to produce claw pole stators consists of bending the claws pre-punched from a disc in the center of said disc. This way the maximum length of the claws in the axial direction is limited to approximately half the interior diameter of the stator. This limits the performance achievable by such motors and, if necessary, several stators have to be arranged in line with other.
(2) Description of the Related Art
From US 2002/2180302 A1, a generic electric motor is known. In the electric motor known the stator is composed of four parts. Here, the claw poles are punched from strip-shaped sheet metal and subsequently bent to a ring and the ends are connected to each other. Two of these bent claw pole sheet metals are subsequently assembled together with two additional stator plates. This method is relatively expensive and unreliable. The many seams additionally increase the magnetic resistance and thus reduce the effectiveness of the motor.